Diggie Smalls
Diggie 'is a recurring character in the Disney Channel original series [[Liv & Maddie|''Liv and Maddie]]. He is captain of the boys' basketball team and good friends with Maddie. He is currently dating Maddie as of the episode, Move-A-Rooney. Diggie is portrayed by actor and singer Ryan McCartan. Personality Diggie is not your typical jock. He’s driven and loves basketball, but he has a soft side that he isn’t afraid to expose. He’s funny and quirky, and he has a certain charming nature to him that we see when he gets nervous and playful around Maddie. He’s loyal and a great friend, not only to Maddie but to her brother Joey and to all of Maddie’s friends as well as Liv. Character Description Biography Background Diggie is a sophomore at Ridgewood High and is a basketball player at the school's basketball team. History Not much is known about Diggie's history. All is known is that he is a student at Ridgewood High and he is dating Maddie Rooney. Appearance Diggie usually wears casual clothes throughout the series. He is a brunette with brown eyes. He is often seen wearing the purple and white Ridgewood High letterman jacket. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Diggie is a talented basketball player. *Diggie's a great athlete. Weaknesses *Diggie is very bad at homophones and sometimes confuses others when he mistakes them. Relationships Friends Maddie Rooney '''(Close friend/Crush/Girlfriend) Diggie and Maddie have a friendly relationship. They're good friends and appear to be very alike. Diggie has made an attempt to ask Maddie out, but her miserably failing to flirt/respond back. When Liv pretends to be Maddie and asks Diggie to the dance, he rejects, only because he knew it was Liv pretending to be Maddie. He claims that he knows Maddie, that even though her sister has the same face, he knew that it wasn't her. He explained how Liv-pretending to be Maddie-didn't do the cute thing ''she did with her charm bracelet when she was nervous.They start dating in Move-A-Rooney. (See: Diggie and Maddie (relationship)) Liv Rooney '(Friends)' When Liv first meets Diggie, she's a little confused of how he talked like a sport's announcer, but then he explained why. So afterwards she gets him to say how he would introduce her if he were a sport's announcer. After he does, she smiles, glances at Maddie and says, "Um, approved." Pete Rooney '(Coach)''' Pete is Diggie's coach. In Switch-A-Rooney, Diggie tries to get Pete to like him so that he and Maddie can date. Near the end of the episode, Pete says that apart from his name, he's alright. Trivia *He wants to be a sports announcer after he plays pro ball, so he practices a lot. *He thinks the thing Maddie does with her bracelet when nervous is cute. *He entered the couples costumes contest with Maddie, but he thought they were dressing up as the night, but Maddie actually meant knight, with a K. *He can tell the difference between Maddie and Liv. *Maddie has a crush on him and vice versa. *He is captain of the boys basketball team. *He is seen to be bad with homophones. *He took Maddie to the school dance. *He loves basketball. *He can drive. *He's afraid of Maddie's father Pete because he always glares at him when he talks about Maddie. *He officially starts dating Maddie in Move-A-Rooney. *He let Maddie wear his Letterman jacket in Move-A-Rooney. *In Dump-A-Rooney he has 2 number 19 magnets on his locker. *His team number is 19. *He's currently dating Maddie. *He always tries to impress Pete Rooney. Quotes Twin-A-Rooney Kang-A-Rooney Sweet 16-A-Rooney Switch-A-Rooney Dump-A-Rooney Appearances *Twin-A-Rooney *Kang-A-Rooney *Dodge-A-Rooney *Sweet 16-A-Rooney *Switch-A-Rooney *Dump-A-Rooney *Move-A-Rooney *Shoe-A-Rooney *Howl-A-Rooney *Flashback-A-Rooney Gallery References SuperDisneyMan (talk) 23:14, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Males